


treasure trove

by Lizxcliff



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst?, Cute, Day 1, Fluff, Foul Language, Gratsu - Freeform, Gray x Natsu - Freeform, Hoard, M/M, Natsu x Gray, fairy tail - Freeform, gratsuweekend2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizxcliff/pseuds/Lizxcliff
Summary: “When I lived with Igneel, he taught me not only how to read, write, and cook, but also how a dragon lives day to day. He showed me the importance of keeping things to represent moments and others in their lives.” Natsu takes another breath. “So, in our cave, I had my own corner of possessions.”





	treasure trove

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first entry for Gratsu Weekend 2k19.  
> also the first event i'm taking part in, heh ^^"
> 
> I kinda took the word "Hoard" quite literally. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

When it hit day four of Natsu not showing up to the guild, Gray began to panic. Asking everyone if they had even spotted the pink haired mage, asking Happy over and over to tell him what was wrong. Gray couldn’t take it anymore. His boyfriend could be in trouble, and  _ damn it _ he was going to figure out what the hell is going on. 

“Gray!” Happy pulls at the back of Gray’s t-shirt. “Please don’t! He’s fine! Don’t go looking for him.” 

Gray continues walking. “Tell me what’s going on Happy, and I’ll leave it alone.” 

“I can’t! He’d never forgive me!” Happy’s voice cracks, and Gray feels slightly bad, but only slightly. 

“I’m sorry, Happy,” Grays voice loses its bite. “But I’ve been worried for days now, and I think I have a right to know.” 

Happy goes quiet and releases Gray’s shirt, but continues to follow, floating at Gray’s side. It’s silent the rest of the way to Happy and Natsu’s cottage. 

When they reach the front door, Gray reaches for the latch. But before he could turn it, Happy floats to Gray’s outstretched hand, planting a paw on top. Gray looks up at Happy, who stares back with a serious expression. 

“Please don’t judge him, Gray,” Happy’s voice is quiet. “Keep an open mind. It’ll break him if you reject this.” Gray raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t question out loud. 

With a deep breath, Gray pushes the wooden door open, stepping through the threshold of Natsu’s home. It’s incredibly quiet, as if no one was in the house itself. 

Taking a hesitant step forward, Gray calls out for his boyfriend. “Natsu?” Getting no response, Gray continues his way through the house, peeking into each room, before stopping at Natsu’s bedroom. Looking around, Gray notices the bed is perfectly made and nothing was on the floor. It was abnormally clean, making Gray’s worry increase. 

Gray’s attention turned to the tall dresser on the left side of the room, across from Natsu’s bed. Gray laid on the ground, finding a small light shining from underneath the dresser. Not being able to find the source of the light, Gray stands back up and pushes the dresser out of the way, finding a small, wooden door, the same light peeking from the crack below.

Gray’s heart rate speeds up, as he reaches out and turns the handle slowly. There’s a flight of stairs leading down to Mavis knows where, a light hanging above, so as not to trip. Gray takes each step slowly, listening for any sort of life down below. 

Reaching the last step, Gray calls out for Natsu again. “Natsu? Are you down here?” Looking around the corner of the walls of the stairs, Gray is met with darkness. Searching the granite wall, Gray finds a light switch, flicking it on. 

Gray’s eyes adjust to the sudden brightness, and is met with a very organized mess, taking up every corner of the small basement. Shelves that reach the ceiling, boxes stacked on top of each other, frames and papers hanging where there is space. 

And in the center of it all, is Natsu, sitting cross legged on a mattress, fingers fiddling in his lap, head hanging in shame. Gray walks slowly towards his boyfriend. 

“Natsu?” The pinkette lets out a whimper, curling into himself. “Natsu, it’s me. Are you okay?” A couple beats pass before Natsu nods his head. “Can I sit with you?” Natsu’s head shoots up, staring at Gray with wide eyes, causing the ice mage to stop in his tracks. 

“You want to sit with me?” Natsu’s voice is raspy, like it hasn’t been used in days. Gray nods. Natsu eyes him up. “Okay.” 

Gray walks to the side of the mattress, looking down at Natsu, who shifts to one side, allowing space for Gray to plop next to him. It’s quiet for a couple minutes, Gray scanning the room, while Natsu watches Gray like a hawk. When Gray turns back to the fire mage, he jumps at the intensity of Natsu’s stare. 

“Um,” Gray starts, unsure of what to say, but tired of the silence. “So, how are you?” Natsu’s face is blank for a moment, before he bursts out into his loud laugh, as if someone had told him the best joke. Gray’s face reddens. 

Once Natsu finally calms down, he wipes fake tears from his eyes, soft chuckles escaping him.

“Wow, ice princess,” Natsu looks up with a shit eating grin. “I needed that laugh, thanks.” 

“You’re welcome?” Gray is confused. 

“Is that really all you’re going to ask me?” Natsu’s smile never falters. 

“I mean,” Gray  _ almost _ stutters, but keeps his cool. “Yeah, I’m curious as to why we’re underground and where the fuck you’ve been, but I’m more concerned with how you’re doing.” 

Natsu’s large smile softens to one of affection. “I’m just fine, Gray.” He assures.

“Good, I’m glad.” Gray nods his head once, looking at the ground. There’s a short minute before Gray explodes. “So where the hell have you been, flame brain?! I’ve been so damn worried, and Happy wouldn’t tell me anything, and you haven’t been to the guild. It’s been four days, Natsu!” Gray’s hands ball into fists on his lap. “I know we just got back from a week long job, but I didn’t think you’d need  _ four days _ to rest.” 

Natsu frowns. He reaches out a hand, resting it on top of one of Gray’s fists. “I’m sorry, Gray.” Gray looks up. “I didn’t mean to worry you. Usually it only takes me a day or two… but this time, I don’t know. It’s hard to explain.” 

“Please, Natsu,” Gray twists his hand to face his palm up, holding Natsu’s hand firmly. “Please try to explain. I want to understand. I want to know everything about you.” Leaning forward, Gray rests his forehead against Natsu’s, whose cheeks flush. 

Natsu gives Gray a quick kiss, leaning back and taking a deep breath, begins to tell his story. 

“When I lived with Igneel, he taught me not only how to read, write, and cook, but also how a dragon lives day to day. He showed me the importance of keeping things to represent moments and others in their lives.” Natsu takes another breath. “So, in our cave, I had my own corner of possessions.” He lifts a finger to the far left corner of the basement, the bottom shelf of one of the racks. “I held rocks from different parts of land we traveled, plants, dirt. When I moved here, I was able to put them in jars that were left over from the guild. Anything unique I had found, I kept.” Gray looks over at the items from Natsu’s childhood before he knew him. 

“Then, when Igneel left, and Gramps brought me to the guild, I picked up more rocks and dirt along the way.” He points to the jars on the next shelf up, and Gray’s gaze follows. “When we got to the guild, I remember wanting to take a piece of everything.” Natsu laughs under his breath. “I was ready to break tables and chairs just to keep the wood. But Gramps talked me away from it, explained more details about hoarding, and how I can handle it better.” Gray looks back at his boyfriend to find Natsu showing a soft smile. 

“And from then on I collected incredibly important things. Stuff I knew I could never replace.” Natsu’s eyes scan the room, while Gray’s continue to watch Natsu. 

When silence follows, Gray speaks up, “That’s sweet, Natsu.” 

Natsu head snaps to look at Gray, who blushes under the intense stare. “You may think so, but there are some things you’d probably find weird or disturbing.” 

Gray snorts. “C’mon, it can’t be that bad.” Natsu raises his eyebrows in challenge. 

“Alright princess, take a look around.” Gray immediately stands, beginning at the first shelf Natsu points out and moving around. 

It wasn’t all bad like Gray assumed. Broken cups and plates, probably from the guild, Natsu’s first job request. But then…

“Is that my shirt?!” Gray yells. Natsu laughs. 

“Yepp, you lost it during our first fight, and left before finding it. So, I took it.” Natsu shurgs his shoulders still smiling. 

“Whatever,” Gray continues on. “What the…” In front of him was a shelf of shiny, gold items. From the crown of the King of Crocus, to what looks like a piece of broken rock that held crystals inside. “You’ve got a damn fortune on this shelf alone.” 

“Nah,” Natsu disregards. “They’re more priceless. So don’t even think about taking it!” Natsu is on his feet now, watching Gray with narrow eyes. 

“Cool it, Flame Brain,” Gray lifts a hand to stop Natsu. “I wouldn’t do that.” Rolling his eyes, he turns back to the items all around. Natsu lifts a hand to his face, biting his nail nervously. “Um…” 

Gray isn’t sure what he’s looking at, but he hopes to Mavis that his assumptions are wrong. Starting from the bottom, there were jars with labels and unknown contents inside them. The labels read,  _ Tower of Heaven _ ,  _ Galuna Island _ ,  _ Phantom Lord _ ,  _ Grimoire Heart, Tartaros, Avatar, Alvarez _ , and finally  _ E.N.D. _

“I won’t tell you every one of them, because frankly, I’m even grossed out by it. But I can tell you, that is a piece of the ship of Phantom Lord; that is rubble of Tartaros; that is a piece off one of that crazy punish guy’s torture things from Avatar; and that is from Zeref’s cape.” Natsu points out each one, skipping over the jars that Gray appreciates Natsu not explaining what was in there. 

Nodding his head, Gray moves on. It’s one of the last shelves, and it holds miscellaneous items. Jobs requests, clothing, pieces of armor, but one thing stood out the most. Gray doesn’t speak, just walks over and picks it up. 

Natsu watches him, smiling when he notices what Gray is going for. 

It was a glass container, not a jar. Inside, there was a large chunk of blue ice, as well as a purple chunk. There are two labels, one reads “When Gray told me he liked me”, which sat in front of the blue ice; the other read, “When Gray told me he loved me”, which was in front of the purple ice. Gray remembers when he told Natsu he loved him, considering it was only a couple days ago, during the last mission. Still holding it carefully in his hands, Gray turns around to Natsu, whose smiling shyly at him.

“I-I know I explained my possessions as things to represent moments or people. And, both of those moments were ones I never,  _ ever _ want to forget.” He takes a small step forward, the only thing keeping the two apart was the jar in Gray’s hands. 

Both events happened during a fight against dark guilds. Both were when Natsu risked his life for others. Both times Gray said what he felt without his own permission. Both times Natsu looked at Gray with shock, then affection, as he sent a final blast to their opponent, ending the battle. 

Now, Natsu looks at Gray with that same affection, but there’s no one attacking them, no one trying to destroy their guild. It’s just the two of them. And that’s all they’ll ever need. 


End file.
